Time travel chronicles
by Zorro1996
Summary: The son of Newt and Tina travels through time to 1926 and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Back to the future. I've done some editing and changed the name Isaac and Abraham to Ari and Aaron. I've now changed the name Ari to Colt last time I promise.**

Colton Newton "Colt" Scamander made his way to Malcolm Greene's house he had just returned home for the summer from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, a school he had alternated between with Illvermorney the American school for wizardry in the U.S..

The son of Newt and Tina Scamander nee' Goldstein was anxious to see his friend, a wizard who was constantly trying to find new spells. He remembered his last spell, a charm to draw nectar from flowers, that instead resulted in attracting bees, Colt still had some of the marks from those stings.

The house's charms were still active, he saw a parchment in the corner signing various papers for the bank, or it was supposed to, it appeared to have forgotten it ran out of ink it now scratched against the blank white paper showing no signs of stopping.

Colt chuckled, Malcolm was brilliant but he was one of the most forgetful people he knew.

Most people did'nt even give Malcolm the time of day, dismissing him as a crackpot.

Colt had met Malcolm years ago when he worked at the MACUSA, as a wand permit officer.

His mother an auror, had brought him there to show him where she worked. An emergency involving magic exposure, forced her to leave him there. He remembered.

Tina and her son entered the woolworth building, to the headquarters of the headquarters of the Magical congress of the United states of America. They were on the middle floor, all around them elevators were moving up and down to various departments.

Stay close to me. Tina said to her son. It's a busy day,registering new wizards . I'll around and families with young children were arriving to get one permits. Cold already had his, an Ollivander creation. Sleek and silver what a black band around the middle.

They made their way to the elevator it opened up to reveal Red the goblin who have been working up because ever since his mother first started. Hey Goldstein. He looked at Colt. This is the kid? He's got your eyes and his father's nose. Tina smiled fondly. Major investigations department please. Red nodded and pulled the lever down.

The doors open to the major investigations department. The gray cabinets and shelves are stocked with files containing open cases to be investigated.

This is where I work. Tina told her son. Has an hour I have to keep an eye out for any disturbances, no matter how it may seem on the surface any disturbance can be a huge danger,you must always be cautious and always have a plan that's what a good auror does.

Colt was fascinated by law-enforcement but not as much as he was fascinated with magical creatures.

The next step on the tour words the wand permit office. These are very important ,permits are needed you can a wand but need to be able to use one responsibly.

As she was talking however a man in his 60s rushed past her .

He was carrying a tray, filled with vials containing potions,they looked like a sea of colors all huddled together. Oh sorry miss Goldstein. The man said. I'm just Just working on something big. "That's quite all right Malcolm. Tina responded.

"Is this your son?"Malcolm said noticing the boy next-to her. Yes this is Colt. Tina said. "Colt This is Malcolm. "He's worked here in the wand permit office for 15 years." "I'm sure he can tell you all about why it's necessary to have a permit."

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Warning magical exposure detected."

Tina's focus shifted instantly to what the alarm had just said. An auror rushed in. Goldstein. The auror said. The president has ordered all aurors to the major investigation department, including you. I'll be right there. She responded.

The auror nodded and left the room. She looked at her son with concern,She had a job to do but you could not just leave them there I knew it was taken care of one of the bowtruckles who had a cold and there definitely wasn't time to call Queenie and Jacob.

She looked around the room for options at his desk was male looking over the potions. An idea came to her. Malcolm. She turned to look at her. "Is everything all right"? He asked. I need a favor. She said. "Could you watch Colt while I'm gone?"Malcolm was surprised. He looked at Colt and then back at Tina. "I'm not really a babysitter". He said.

"I know and normally I wouldn't do this but I really need your help." "Could you just this once?" She asked hopefully. "I can pay 20 dragots." Malcolm eyes lit up at this. "For 20 dragots?" Sure. He said quickly.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly. She hurried over to Colt. "Colt I have some business I need to attend to." She said quickly. "But I thought we were going to see the department for magical creatures next." There was a pang of disappointment in his voice

I know and I promise we will. She said regretfully. I won't be long I just want you to stay with Malcolm until I come back I promise we'll go see the magical creatures next. Colt nodded then hugged her goodbye.

Half an hour later Tina still had not returned. Colt sat in his chair holding his wand.

Malcolm was still at his desk mixing potions he had a number of ingredients at his side. Colt could see he had roses and lilies jars of cinnamon and sugar at his side, his curiosity was drawn to the ingredients.

Malcolm had'nt said a word to him since Tina left he hadn't try to make conversation with him Malcolm seem to notice only potions and nothing else. But he was bored he had nothing to pass the time,no books no creatures had made the ingredients all the more interesting to him.

Finally he got up and walked over. "What are you working on?" Colt asked. Malcolm turned to him. "Well" He said. "I'm not sure if you'll understand this it's very advanced magic." "Try me." Colt said. Malcolm thought for a moment and then side. "I am working on a potion." He said slowly as if speaking to a small child. "That could make an odor smell like roses and cinnamon."

Colt was a bit confused it didn't seem like very advanced magic but he didn't want to offend Really?" "Somis it working?" Malcolm sighed. No. I can't figure out what's wrong could just be I have the wrong ingredients.

He went back to his desk as he did the boy had a thought. The stem of the rose could be preventing the potion for mixing properly,he decided to share his thought with Martin

"Maybe you need to leave the stem out." Colt told him. look surprised. "Leave the stem out?" He asked. "Yes so it does'nt interefere with the mixture." Colt responded.

looked at them for a moment then he cut the stem off of the rose he dumped the petals and the cinnamon in it mixed in to get a few seconds later the potion went poof for the first of smoke rising into the air. Suddenly the air was filled with the aroma of roses and cinnamon.

A surprised Malcolm grinned at Colt. "Great Agrippa!" "Thanks that was some clever thinking." He praised the boy. "No problem." Colt said.

"So do the potions have anything to do with wand permits?" He had been wondering why a wand permit officer was working with potions. Malcolm chuckled. "No I'm an inventor you see I've been working on spells and potions for years now trying to make a difference in the magical world." "I just work at MACUSA to pay the bills,there's not a lot of money my inventions...yet."

"So have anybody taken an interest in them yet?" Colt was interested now. Malcolm frowned. "No they don't see how any of them could be useful." "But I always say persevere no matter what, it's the only way to acchieve success."

The boy smiled. "You're right if you want something you need to have conviction."

Just then the elevator door opened and Tina came in. "Hey honey, I know I'm late, but we can go now." It took a while for Colt to remember what was going on. "Oh right yes of course." Tina handed the 20 dragots. "Thanks so much." She said. "My pleasure." Malcolm said, he looked at the dragots and waved them away. "No need I was happy to it." "Are you sure?" Tina said surprised. "Of course." Malcolm said. "Okay well if there's anything I can do for you just let me know."

She turned to Colt. Come on. She said holding out her hand. Colt followed waving good bye to Malcolm who waved back. He had really enjoyed helping Marcus and he wanted to do it again.

Ever since that day Colt admired Malcolm and Malcolm had decided to take Colt under his wing. The two had become close friends Colt had assited Mal several times along with Aaron,his silver haired pet Niffler.

Colt looked Mal was nowhere in sight. Finally he found a note taped to his fridge. Colt took the wrinkled piece of white parchment in his hand.

Colt

Meet me back at my house tonight at 11: 00 major breakthrough.

Colt looked at his watch which read 10:45 A.M. Major breakthrough? he thought to himself. Whatever it was it had to be what Malcolm said it was Martin always said he was married to his work. Colt quickly began on his way home excitement bubbling in his chest at what breakthrough was.


	2. Chapter 2

Colt arrived home to find his mother in her study.

She looked up and beamed at the red haired boy who had just entered the room. She quickly came up and hugged him. Even though he'd been going to school since he was 11 she still acted like he had been gone on some dangerous expedition and was lucky to be alive.

"Oh my boy!"she said. Let me look at you. She stepped back to look at him, and examined head to toe like she was checking him for disease. Colt said nothing and let her check him over, he was used to her fussing over him.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

"Where do you think?" Tina chuckled, gesturing to the brown leather suitcase in the corner of the lving room. Colt laughed, his father spent more time in his enchanted suitcase than in his own house.

Colt approached the suitcase as Aaron anxiously peered over his shoulder., It had been a long train ride home ad he was hungry, the silver Niffler whined as if his master was going too slow for him.

Colt patted his pet whom he had had for ten years.

Colt remembered Aaron's birth like it was yesterday.

Newt ran down into the suitcase to mother niffler as it squealed and it's stomach bulged. It was in labor.

In the shed he poured hot water and then soaked the towel in it and carried it over to the niffler and laid it over her. Colt went down into the suitcase to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" "She's in labor." Newt ran his fingers over the niffler's stomach. Merlin's beard, 15 babies.

Tina who are just come down to the case was astonished. "15?" This will be a long delivery. "Do you need me to do anything?" She asked her husband. "Can you look after the other creatures while I take care of the niffler?" "Of course." She picked up a bucket of food and took it out to feed the erumpent. "Can I help?" Colt asked. "Of course." His father said

The two worked hard to deliver each of the babies all of them were crying at the top of their lungs. Until there was only one baby left. The mother niffler squealed at her highest volume has the final baby came out. She breathed easily now Newt smiled and patted her. Wonderful. Newt said. Children are so beautiful.

As the other babies were helping themselves to fill it up and laid out for them new noticed that the last baby was quite still was not making any noise.

"That's odd." His voice sounded concerned. He ran his fingers over at Silver for but there was no response.

Now he seemed alarmed, he rushed it over to the shed. He checked it's pulse, there was none he placed in the water and brought it back out but there was no response he kept doing this but nothing worked he was quiet. There was a distraught look on his face. "I couldn't save it." Tina had come in and placed a hand on his shoulder. There was silence and Colt looked upset as he stared at the baby niffler, just as sad as his father.

Newt had placed the baby in a blanket he would bury it in the morning. Dinner was quiet and when they went to bed no one spoke Newt went to sleep still thinking about the baby, he wanted to do something but there was'nt anything.

Colt woke up in the middle of the night and made us way downstairs to the suitcase he was careful not to wake his parents.

He stepped into the shed and looked at the blanket the baby nifflerwas wrapped in. He picked it up gently and took it into the living room. Nifflers had always been his favorite creatures. He cuddled it like a teddy bear and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by a rest the baby niffler squealed caught was shocked he ran to his parents room smiling like it was Christmas day. He woke both his parents who were shocked. New checked over the baby and was so happy he had never been so proud of his son. "Best get you back to your mother." He said to the niffler.

As he was about to do so however the baby began to cry and squirm towards Colt. "I think it knows where it wants to be." He said to his son and put it in his hands the boy hugged the creature to himself. From that day on it was known as Aaron and it was his his closest friend.

Colt entered the suitcase and quickly found himself dodging an erumpent as it stampeded back to it's territory. Feeding time had begun. Aaron quickly ran to mother and siblings and joined in on their feast. Colt laughed. "Nifflers." He thought, Always stuffing themselves. If not shiny objects it's food.

Newt was busy getting his newest arrival a hippogriff settled in. He was trying to keep it from nipping at the Bowtruckles. He managed to heard it into the thunderbird's old territory. It had just arrived from Scotland and it would be a while until it's actual enclosure was ready.

He turned to see Colt. Hey son. He said, pulling him into a hug. Colt returned the hug and then looked at the hippogriff. "Who's he?" He asked. "Ah my newest arrival?" Newt said proudly. "From Scotland." Scotland was a favorite vacation spot of the Scamanders. Uncle Theseus took them to the highlands once. Colt loved it.

So da? how about we go out and spend that money we've been saving for that broomstick? Ari said moving his eyebrows up;

Newt frowned, and Colt's heart fell in correspondence. "I'm sorry son, but there was a emergency with one of the occamies and I had to use the money we'd been saving."

Colt had been wanting to buy a broomstick for a while now all there other kids had them and were going to go out for the quidditch team at both Hogwarts and Ilvermorny they'd been saving that money for a year now and they were supposed to buy it today.  
Colt sighed. "Dad I can't believe this, you knew how important this was to me."

"I know son and I'm sorry." Newt said. "I promise I'll figure something out."

"Yeah." Colt said bitterly. "You do that and when you're playing with your creatures maybe you'll actually notice your son." He said and left without another word.

Newt was saddened, it was a harsh blow, to hear that from his own son.

Tina had just come in to the case and had witnessed the exchange.

"Colt She said quietly putting her hand on his shoulder." "You know it's not like that."

Colt turned to her looking annoyed. "Mum, he doesn't care." "Son that's not true." she said.

"He's... He doesn't care mum." Colt interrupted. "Not unless you're an occamy or a dragon or a demiguise." "If you're not a magical creature, then to him you don't matter." Colt finished with a sad look on his face, Tina was at a loss for words.

Colt was quiet. "Look I need to go unpack." He said quietly and climbed out of the suitcase. Tina looked at her husband, who looked heartbroken by his son's words.


	3. Chapter 3

Colt was sullen the rest of the day. He still could not believe his father had spent the money, did he not think Colt cared about the cretures too?

He'd taken care of them throughout hs childhood, but now it was beginning to feel like Scamander senior did not care about his own child./p

Dinner was silent. The roast beef improved Colt mood a bit, they always had it when he came from school. Still father and son did not speak to each other, Tina felt as though she had been placed between two wild erumpents, getting ready to charge at any moment.

Colt went to bed after saying good night to his mother and not a word to his father. He sunk into the pillow, hoping that when he woke up the sourness of the previous day had worn off.

halfway through his slumber, Colt suddenly woke up and remembered that he had to meet Malcolm. He turned to his owl shaped alarm clock to see that it read 10:25.

He quickly threw on his yellow vest and tipoed out of his bedroom, not wanting to wake his parents. Outside he unhooked his bike and made his way to Malcolm's house, Aaron riding in the basket.

They arrived at Malcolm's house to find it still empty. Maybe Malcolm forgot again. Colt thought. Aaron looked indignant, whenever he and his master were at home he liked to look through his collection of shiny things. Pennies nickels quarters rings and more gloriously shiny objects.

Colt looked at his watch, it was now past 11:15. He looked down at Aaron to see that the little Niffler was asleep. He was also beginning to lose his will to stay awake, his bed started coming back to him he picked up Abe and began to make his way back, when a light suddenly flashed behind him.

Alert, Colt looked to see a large gold machine, smoking right in front of Malcolm's house.

An African American man stumbled out of the machine. Colt recognized him at once as Professor Malcolm Greene. Malcolm was wearing his usual blue shirt and red bow tie, with yellow pants and brown leather shoes. Marcus whipped his head around to see his astonished young friend with hs equally astonished Niffler. "Colt." He said. "Good! You got my message." He ran over to pull the stunned wizard over to his machine.

"Uh Malcolm?" Colt rediscovered his speech. "What is that?":He pointed at the gold machine.

The machine was large and round with a swvel on the floor for a c shaped rotor. Behind he could see a what looked to be a chair, rooted very firmly in the middle by nuts and bolts.

As Colt looked more closely at the machine he began to see that it looked like a giant pocket watch.

" Malcolm? Do you mind explaining why there's a giant watch in front of your house?" Colt asked.

"Ah yes!" Malcolm excitedly ran around to Colt to show what he had built.

"I'm sure you've heard of time turners right Colt?" Malcolm inquired.

"Uh yeah." Colt answered. "But is this supposed to be Malcolm? Malcolm grinned from ear to ear. said grabbing the boy around the shoulders.

"The reason it's so big is because I thought time turners they can travel through time by decades but what about centuries?" "So I made an even larger time turner to channel more magic into it." "Once the magic is built up it can travel back centuries!" Malcolm's eyes widened till he resembled an owl.

Colt thought for a minute before he responded.

"Okay... He chuckled a bit still not sure if he understood Malcolm. You're saying you've built a giant time turner, that's the most powerful there is?" "More powerful than any other time turner?"

Malcolm lit up. "Yes!" He yelled.

"Colt think about what this could mean, we could meet Merlin, witness the founding of Ilvermorny, of Hogwarts!"

"So many importat dates in history!" "And this machine is the key." "It's history." Malcolm actually began tearing up. "After years of study finally, it's here."

"So... Colt He said turning his attention back to the young wizard. "What do you say you want to make history?" He waited for an answer. Colt thought for a moment he'd always believed in Mal, but he never thought this could happen.

As he was thinking Aaron noticed one of the gears the seat shining he slipped away from Colt. "Yes Malcolm." Colt responded. "I'm with you. Malcolm smiled, he wanted to share with someone he couldn't think anyone better than Colt. "Good." he said. "Now I've only used it once to travel an hour into the future."

"Let's give it another test run we travel centuries." "Roaring twentie's here we come!"

As soon Malcolm finished his sentence the machine turned on Colt and Malcolm turned to see Aaron had plucked a gear from the below the seat and accidentally activated the machine.

The rotor began to spin as it it began to increase in velocity.  
"Aaron!" Colt cried. He ran toward the Niffler with Malcolm following behind. They narrowly avoided the rotor. Colt grabbed Aaron and he and Malcolm turned to get back from the machine. But it was too late. In a flash of light the machine disappeared.

Please review favorite and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Colt felt wind whistling through his hair as if he were flying on a broomstick. He looked to see Martin trying to make his way to the controls of the machine.  
"Colt! He cried. Hold on! He said. I'll try and adjust the controls. The machine was now swirling around in a vortex of blue energy. It made Colt think of The Wizard of Oz.

Malcolm pulled his wand out ready to cast a spell to repair the controls. When suddenly the vortex around them disappeared, replaced with a night sky. Colt wondered if they were still in the present.

He did not have to much time to think as he suddenly felt himself lifted off the machine as they began falling toward the city.

Colt! He whipped out his wand and felt his jacket to make sure Aaron was still in there. He felt gravity increase upon him, he soon found himself nearly aout to hit the pavement before he cried out arresto momentum.

Colt and Aaron froze in midair, before suddenly the spell wore off and he thumped backto Earth. He lost conciouness instantly. Colt awakened the next morning, it took him a while to remember why he had a splitting headache.

He felt a nudge beside him, and turned to see Aaron. He wanted to both hug and strangle Aaron for putting himself in danger like that. He quickly realized however he was in unfamiliar territory.

"Hey kid!" He turned to see a police officer glowering at him. Just what do you think you're doing, sleeping in an alley like that?

"You looking for trouble?" He questioned. "No sir!" Colt quickly responded.

He noticed that the cop's outfit was terribly old fashioned. "Well... The cop said. "Best get a move on then."

"Right." Colt said as he regained his composure. He carefully made his way past the police officer, onto the sidewalk and up the street. He noticed the city was familiar but different. The buildings were not as tall and were less clean.

The people wore outfits tha looked like something out of an old movie. Long coats with bowler hats, women wearing strange headresse and hats, with jewels on their shoes. The styles were more exotic than 1956. Colt became so distracted that he bumped into a man with a brown suitcase.

"Sorry!" Colt blurted out as the brown haired man stumbled and nearly dropped his suitcase. That's quite all right. He responded, avoiding eye contact and continuing on his way never once looking back

Colt continued to explore his new surroundings, until he stumbled upon a newspaper he read the date on the front page to be December 19, 1926. Coltfelt his stomach drop. He was 30 years in the past. As the realization dawned on him, he stumbled onto the street and was nearly hit by a Rolls Royce.

"He stumbled past with a dozen apologies, as the angry driver honked it's horn at him. "You!" A woman called out to him. Colt turned to see a woman standing at the top of the stairs to what looked to be a bank.

A small crowd was gathered at the bottom and they turned to look at him. Colt looked up at the woman. On both sides he could see people handing out pamphlets. One a small girl with brown hair, the other a teenage boy a couple years older than him with a bowl haircut underneatha grey hat. He looked rather depressed, behind them he could see a poser that read second salem. Colt felt a chill run dow his spine, the second salemers were a anti magic group of muggles who wanted to bring back the Salem witch trials. They had been extinct for years he learned about them from history class at Ilvermorny, he never thought he'd be face to face with them.

"What drew you to our meeting today? The woman asked. "Uh just passing." Colt said avoiding eye contact. "Are you a seeker after truth?" The woman continued to question. "What? No I'm more of a chaser." He said, he always wanted to play that position in quidditch rather than seeker.

"As the woman began a speech about the dangers lurking about, Colt noticed a familiar small silver haired creature. He begged for it to be pigeon, but was very disappointed to discover it was Aaron he hurried up the steps as the creature dashed away intothe bank.

"No!" He hissed but it was too late the beast had disappeared into the crowd. Colt took a seat at a nearby bench to avoid suspicion he did'nt know whether or not people would he try to rob a bank in this time, he did'nt know what the mindset was.

Colt soon found himself sandwiched between two men, hindering his search for Aaron "Hey." The man on his left said. Colt turned nervously to respond. "Hey... He suddenly realized it was his uncle Jacob.

He froze. Jacob gave him a nervous smile as Colt continued to stare dumbstruck. So you here for a loan? Jacob asked breaking the silence. "What? Oh no. I'm just here to see someone." Colt improvised.

"And what about you?" Jacob said, leaning over to look at the man on Coltleft. Colt turned to see it the man he bumped into earlier. He froze, he could'nt believe it.

It was his father Newt Scamander and the case was none other than the same one with the magical creatures. "Same as you." Newt responded. "You here to get a loan for a bakery?" Jacob asked. could tell his father had just made it up.

Yes. Newt quickly responded though his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Colt could only look at his father 30 years younger, in shock.

"Jacob held his hand out to shake Newt's hand saying may the best man win, Newt abruptly got up from his seat and left. He seemed to be following something but whatever it was it was too small or too fast to see.

Colt quickly realized he needed to get a move on and find not only Aaron but Mal as well, he had to have landed elsewhere he could'nt be dead he could'nt.

Colt was moving through, quietly calling for Aaron. People looked at him as if he were a pickpocket keeping their distance, which was fine with Colt he needed space to find his niffler.

He heard a dog bark and turned to see a woman's dog barking under the couch, he noticed a large jewel on it's collar disappear it could only be a niffler. Aaron! He thought.

"Just after he saw this, he saw a small creature dash from under the couch.

He hurried after it, down the stairs into the vault, he saw it squeezing it's way into a large metal vault.

He pulled out his wand when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped his head to see his younger father and uncle just behind. Newt set his suitcase down on the ground to place what Colt recognized as an occamy in it,just beside he saw the eggshell it must have just hatched from.

Jacob looked flustered, as Newt finished putting away the occamy, he looked up at Colt and was confused. "What are you doing here?" He inquired. "Oh well I had to get my... Friend out of the vault." Colt said.

Oh well. Newt said. I guess could help you with that. Newt pulled out his brown wand pointed it at the door and uttered alohamora and the door unlocked to reveal not one but two nifflers fighting over a gold bar. They ceased their fighting to notice the two wizards.

"Really?" Newt grumbled as he grabbed hold of the black haired niffler. Colt grabbed Aaron and the two wizards began to tickles their nifflers causing coins jewel and other shiny objects to fall out of their pouches. As Jacob watched he wondered if the two men were related.

"Oh so you're gonna steal the money huh?" An elderly man behind them said.

To Colt's horror he pulled the alarm, only to be stunned shortly after by a freezing charm by Newt. They could see guards coming down the stairs Jacob began panicking.

"No don't shoot!" "Don't shoot!" He cried until Newt grabbed both him and and Colt and apparated to the outside of the bank.

Colt quickly stuffed Aaron into his pocket. "Uh thanks." He said to Newt. "No problem." He responded. "Nifflers."He said. "Little buggers are'nt they?" "So you're a wizard as well?" "Uh yes." Colt said he saw no point in pretending not to be.

"Wizard?!" Jacob said looking at them in bewilderment. "Oh sorry." Newt said. You have seen too much. As he pulled out his wand to obliviate him, Jacob smacked him with his suitcase and ran away.

Colt looked confused over what to do. Jacob did'nt know about magic but he could'nt just obliviate him. Who knew what could happen? "Bugger." Newt said as Colt helped him up. He suddenly saw a woman coming down the street. He recognized her clothing she had to be an auror. Quick get out of here. He said to Newt.

Apparate! Newt quickly did so just as the auror grabbed hold of Colt and apparated with him to a brick wall. "Who are you?" She said, Colt again was shocked it was his mother Tina Goldstein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's some background information on Colt and Mal.**

Colton Newton Scamander

Birthday: October 19 1942

Father:Newton Scamander

Mother: Porpentina Scamander nee' Goldstein

Blood status: Half-blood

Hogwarts house: Hufflepuff

Ilvermorny house: Thunderbird

Wand wood: Ash

Wand core: Unicorn hair

—

Martin Anubis Green

Born: July 12 1881

Father: Frederick Green

Mother: Hathor Green nee' Almasi

Blood status: No-maj-born

Ilvermorny house: Horned serpent

Wand wood: Walnut

Wand core: Jackelope antler


	6. Chapter 6

"Why in the name of Deliverenace Dane did you let that thing lose?" Tina said

Colt was at a loss for words. He was looking out his mother but she was so young just a few years older than him.

He glared down at Aaron his niffler. She let out a sigh. It was an accident. He said. I didn't mean to lose control he's always going for shiny objects. Tina side.

"We have a situation here." She said. "Letting a crazy creature loose in a no-maj bank is the last thing we need." "I'm sorry." Colt said. "I'm going to have to take you in." Tina said. Colt was horrified. "You can't" He said. "I have to meet up with a friend."

"What friend?" Tina questioned. "A wizard?" "Actually there's two friends a wizard and a no-maj." Colt answered. Tina glared at him. "We're not supposed to talk to no-majs we can't have anything to do with them."Colt sighed he remembered Rappaport's law which forbid contact between wizards witches and no-maj.

"Well he has a case a magical one with magical creatures in it, if we don't get it will be exposed for sure." Tina glared at him but then her held up her hands in defeat.

"All right will find your no-maj friend." "And then you were leaving New York understand?" "Yes." He responded. The two set out to find Jacob. On the way he already realized he had completely forgotten about Mal. He must've landed separately. He had to find Mal or else he would not be able to get back to his own time.

Marcus woke up in the park. He looked around Colt nowhere to be seen. "No." He thought. He has to be alive. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to him. He heard chattering from a nearby crowd he looked to see that it was a time machine it had landed in the frozen lake.

He was horrified how was he going to get out without anybody seeing it? He thought himself find Colt, then get the Time Machine later. He set out of the park to find his young friend.

Colt led Tina to Jacob's at the Jacob's apartment luckily he managed remember when Jacob took him there one time. However when I got there there was already a huge crowd outside police officers were there he looked up to see that the apartment had a large hole inside.

Tina looked exasperated. "What was in the case?" She said. "Like I said magical creatures." Colt responded. "Will figure out what happened later." He responded.

"Let's just find my friend first". They went up into the apartment when they got that Jacob's room however there was already another man there are he felt shock it was his father Newt.

"Who is this?" Tina asked. "Hello." Newt responded cheerfully.

Colt was flustered. "This is my other friend I told you about the wizard." "Where's the case?" Tina said. "This case?" Newt asked. "Yes the one with magical creatures." She glared at him. "Is it yours?" She asked. "Why yes." Newt responded. She turned to Colt.

"I thought you said it was yours." She said accusingly.

"Right." "He said it's my friends." He pointed toward Newt. "Friend?" Newt said confused. "We only met today." Tina was flustered. "All right no one is going anywhere without me."

She said and looked toward Jacob. "He's injured, we can't leave him here, all three of you are coming back to my apartment." Colt felt sick his aunt Queenie could read his mind, he'd be exposed.

"Her occulmency lessons better pay off." He thought as his mother grabbed him and his father and uncle and apporated back to her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

At the apartment Colt looked around to see pair of clothes levitating of the floor by magic. "Teenie." Colt turned to see his aunt Queenie he quickly turned away when he saw she was not fully dressed. "You brought men home." She said.

Tina introduced Queenie who quickly slipped into a black dress. Colt noticed Jacob was rather enchanted by her.

Already he wanted to run but there was no way he could get out without anybody seeing him he turned to see his father wish to do the same was also equally stuck.

His aunt did not seem to have read his mind he was thankful for that. They sat down to dinner as Queenie and Jacob chatted away he noticed that his parents or avoiding eye contact.

He didn't feel like eating,his stomach was in knots. He his father and uncle were shown to their new bedrooms. Queenie made them Coco again Colt did not drink anything his stomach was very uneasy.

As soon as the doors closed his father went into a suitcase he whistled for Colt and Jacob to join him.

The two made their way to the case. Colt went in first, Jacob followed briefly getting stuck as he descended into the case.

Newt treated Jacob's wound while Colt went through the door into the enclosure for magical creatures. He could'nt believe his eyes he had'nt seen it like this years. The creatures were more numerous then they were in the future.

Newt show them around but Colt did not listen he did not need to he knew the case like the back of his own hand and every creature in it.

He looked for a way out he needed to find Mal and get back to his own time. Excuse me. He heard Newt call. Are you coming? Sure. Colt said. As Jacob was feeding the mooncalves, Colt and Newt went to see who had escaped.

Pit was strange to be back in the suitcase for Colt it was all familiar, yet it was'nt.

There were creatures he had not seen before in real life only in his father's books. He looked around to see a marmite it's translucent skin sparkled in the dark. I'm sorry by the way. Newt said. Colt turned to see him. I did'nt mean for anybody to get mixed up in this. I was just trying to keep my creatures safe. Newt smiled grimly at Colt who however just waved his hand.

It's no problem. He said. I love magical creatures. I'm sorry too. I did'nt mean to get you in trouble.

Newt smiled. So do I. That's what I'm writing a book about them. To bring knowledge to others. But that's not why I'm in America.

Let me show you something, come on. He guided Colt to a canyon enclosure.

In the enclosure was one of the most beautiful creatures Colt had seen. It was a thunderbird. It's golden wings, sparkled as it flapped them. A small storm cloud formed above it, and rain poured down Newt conjured an umbrella from his wand as he greeted the majestic creature.

Newt told of how he had found the thunderbird named Frank in Egypt chained up and being trafficked, and how he planned to return him to Arizona to the wilds.

Colt had not felt this way in a while so facsinated with creatures. He'd been at the top of his class in care of magical creatures at both Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, but he'd been focusing on other things like quidditch and girls he'd forgotten how wonderful they were.

Newt instructed colt how to pet Frank, Colt had not seen a thunderbird in real life before.

Colt and Frank continued to bond, when they heard Newt call out stop but not at them.

Colt followed Newt's voice to a snowy enclosure. He saw Newt and Jacob standing by a floating dark mass in a bubble. Newt told Jacob it was an Obscurus. Colt's lost his breath at this. An Obscurus? He thought, why would His father have an Obscurus?

Newt then said he needed to get going to find his other creatures before they were seen by muggles. He spoke with Jacob about where he would find wide open plains. Jacob responded with Central Park. Jacob was reluctant to come at first, but when he learned that he would have his memory erased if he stayed, he agreed to come.

Newt then turned Colt to I know you've had a rough day,but I could use some help. He asked. Colt thought for a moment.

He had not helped his father with his creatures in a while, it might be dangerous but how could he say no? He was needed.

Colt nodded yes and the three left.


	8. Chapter 8

As Malcolm made his way through the city he noticed aurors as he was walking down the street. There are about five of them it was unusual to see so many aurors together.

Which meant there had to have been a major disturbance, he wondered if it had anything to do with his arrival he kept his distance and continued to search.

When he heard screaming and roaring coming down the street looked to see Central Park. He hoped that was where his friend was but also alarm it sounded like something bad was going on down there, he hurried down the sidewalk.

Colt Newt and Jacob made their way to Central Park. Newt had his case in one hand and the helmet in the other.

They had just captured the Niffler who was trying to rob the jewelry store Aaron had been placed in the suitcase with the other creatures.

They couldn't afford another incident regarding the creature.

As they walked over a bridge they saw an ostrich running towards them they dodge out of its way and turned to see the zoo it look like it had been broken into. "What could be in there?" Colt said. "An Erumpent." Newt responded.

As the trio walked into the zoo they saw a large creature that resembled a cross between an elephant and a rhinoceros. It had cornered a hippopotamus Colt knew that the Erumpent was mating.

During the mating process Erumpents would often make each other explode by filling each other with a liquid from inside their horns. They had to catch the Erumpent before it did the sameto the poor hippo.

Newt took a green bottle from his pocket and sprinkled some of it on him. Erumpent musk. He said to Colt and Jacob. She's mad for it.

Colt raised his eyebrows as Newt approached the Erumpent but it was still focused on the hippo.

Newt got down on his knees and begin to make strange sounds it caught the erumpent's attention. It spouted water from it's blowhole like whale and moaned.

It turned away from the hippo towards Newt. Newt began to roll around on the ground and the Erumpent began to do the same.

Colt saw that it was about to roll itself into the suitcase which was open and waiting on the ground. He chuckled at how clever his father was for all his eccentricities.

As the Erumpent was about to make its final roll into the suitcase. It suddenly stood up on her legs and look behind Colt. He turned around to see that Jacob had accidentally spilled the musk on himself.

The whole area froze for a moment then the erumpent charged right towards Jacob tearing it's way through a bird cage in the process. Jacob ran as fast as he could screaming, as the Erumpent continued it's pursuit of him.

He ran outside the zoo to the frozen lake. Colt was relieved it did'nt crack under the beast's great weight. Frantic Jacob climbed up a tree hanging from one of the branches the ramp and jabbed it's horn into the trunk and filled it with its deadly liquid,it exploded splitting the tree in half.

Jacob was on the top half of the tree which slid onto the ice. He got up and ran again, the erumpent continued to chase him.

When suddenly a spell hit the erumpent. It froze in place then toppled to the ground. Colt looked to the side to see Malcolm .He felt a great swell of relief at the sight of his friend.

The two quickly ran to each other and hugged. "Are you all right?" Malcolm asked. "I am now." Colt said. "Let's get out of here." "Everything ok?" Newt asked. Walking up the snowy hill towards Colt and Marcus.

"Yeah." Colt said. "This is my friend Malcolm." Malcolm waved a greeting towards the wizard.

An exhausted Jacob wandered up to them. "Good show Mr. Kowalski." Newt said. "Call me Jacob." He said holding out his hand for a handshake. Newt who seemed unfamiliar with the concept complied awkwardly.

"Well. Colt said." "We should be going." He turned to Malcolm. Yes indeed." Malcolm responded. "Thank you for looking out for my friend here." He gestured his head towards the teenager. "No problem." Newt said happily.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" "Oh no." Colt said. "You've done more than enough." "Thanks." "Anything for a friend." Newt said a grin on his face. The two pairs left in separate directions.

"OK." Martin said to his friend. "I know you want to go home but." Colt cut him off. "I'm so exhausted I'm ready to just go back to my house and sleep till the cows come home." "Well The cows are going to be waiting on us." Malcolm said grimly. "The time machine was confiscated by MACUSA."

Colt and Marcus made their way to the Woolworth building where MACUSA was located. "We need a plan." Colt said. "They're not gonna just let us go in and take it." "Luckily... Marcus began. "They're dealing with an emergency so that won't be too many aurors in the building."

They walked up to the entrance. "Wait." Colt said suddenly. "What if we run into the past You?" "Don't worry." Malcolm said. "I was living in Chicago at the time." "I wasn't working here yet." "I came here during the great depression."

They walked up to the guard at the door. They noticed the street lights had for some reason gone out. "Can I help you?" The guard said eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're here to get a wand permit for my nephew." He pointed at Colt. "Yeah he Lost his last one so we're just here to get that and then get out of your hair."

The guard nodded. He opened the door for them. "It's probably going to be a while." He said to the two of them. "There's an emergency meeting going on International confederation of wizards."

"Seriously?" Colt said. The guard nodded. He and Malcolm looked at each other. "Mercy Lewis." Malcolm said.

The two of them made their way up the steps of MACUSA there were several witches and wizards are all together in groups talking frantically. Colt felt sick inside.

None of this was supposed to happen. "You don't think they're here because of us?" he asked Martin. "I don't what brought them here, but let's get out if here quick before something else happens."

They needed to leave quickly. "Where would they take the Time Machine?" He asked Malcolm. "The evidence room most likely." "That's on the 50th floor." They hurried over to the elevator which opened up to reveal a goblin Colt recognized him as Red.

He looked up at the two men. "Help ya?" He said.

"Hey mate how we need to get to the evidence room." Red looked at him strangely. "Your accent is strange." He said. "Where are you from Britain or America?"

Colt sighed people had always noticed his accent it was a mix of British and American and he used both British and American phrases in his speech. "Both okay?" Colt said.

"Now can you take us down to the evidence room?" "Why do you need to go down there?" Red said he seemed suspicious. "Something we have was confiscated we need to get it back quick it's really important." He told the Goblin. Red nodded and pulled the lever to take the elevator down.

The elevator dinged as it reached the 50th floor. Colt and Martin quickly said thanks to Red and headed in. They noticed that the evidence room manager was not there. "Somethings really bad must be going out if he's not down here." Malcolm said. "Let's hurry up."

They made their way through the room they found all sorts of objects. Lunascopes modified to see through solid objects, butober acid, wands that had been used cast dark curses and more.

They went to the end of the route they open the doors and found the Time Machine went and banged up but otherwise functional. They both breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Ptolemy." Colt said.

"Now let's go home." Malcolm said. "I hope your find our cells to be as comfortable." They whirled around to see a team of aurors, Red was standing behind them. "I think you have some explaining to do." The lead auror said.


End file.
